parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Allias Movies' Information
Hi, I'm Allias Salmon and this is my channel. I like Ice Age, Tarzan, My Little Pony and any animated films or shows. I make cast video with Movie Maker on my laptop. ''Rules: #No Toy Story Characters'' #''No Atlantis : The Lost Empire Characters'' #''No Thomas the Tank Engine Characters'' #''No Justin and the Knights of Valour Characters'' #''Always Put Ryan Burke as a villain'' Films/TV shows i use : A in Alphabetical Order: *''Aladdin'' *''Aladdin and The Return of Jafar'' *''Aladdin and The King of Thieves'' *''Anastasia'' *''All Dogs go to Heaven'' *''Disney's Allias'' *''Allias 2 : Monkey Do'' *''Allias 3 : Mammoth Quest'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''American Dad'' *''An American Tail (trilogy)'' *''Anastasia (1997 film)'' *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''Angry Kid'' *''Animals United'' *''Annoying Orange'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Atlantis 2 : Milo's Return'' *''Astrid : The Movie'' B in Alphabetical Order: *''Badults'' *''Bailey and Megan'' *''Bailey and Megan - Plant Problem'' *''Bailey and Megan 2 : Return of Beatriz'' *''Bailey and Megan 3'' *''Balto'' *''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'' *''Balto 3: Wings of Change'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Bambi'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Batman (2004)'' *''Batman and the Brave of the Bold'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Bleach'' *''Bolt'' *''Bordertown'' *''Brother Bear '' *''Brother Bear 2'' C in Alphabetical Order: *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Charlton Park : The Movie'' *''Charlton Park 2 : Allias' Revenge'' *''Clannad'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''The Croods'' D in Alphabetical Order: *''Dinosaur (2000 film)'' *''Dinosaurs (TV series)'' *''Dreamwork's Dragons'' *''Dumbo'' E in Alphabetical Order: *''The Emperor's New Groove '' *''The Emperor's New Groove Kronk's New Groove'' *''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' *''Epic (2013 film)'' *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' F in Alphabetical Order: *''Family Guy'' *''Felidae (1994 film)'' *''The Fox and the Hound '' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Frozen'' *''FurTV'' *''The Future is Wild'' G in Alphabetical Order: *''The Golden Compass (film)'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Green Mile'' *''The Grinch'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy (2014 film)'' H in Alphabetical Order: *''Happy Feet'' *''Happy Feet Two'' *''Help, I'm a Fish'' *''Home (2015)'' *''Horton Hears a Who (2008 film)'' *''Hotel Translvania'' *''Hotel Translvania 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' I in Alphabetical Order: *''Ice Age '' *''Ice Age The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age : Collision Course'' *''Ice Age : The Great Egg-Scapade'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age Giants'' *''Ice Age Mammals of North America'' *''Ice Age Mammals of North America : The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age Mammals of North America : Continental Drift'' *''Inside Out'' J in Alphabetical Order: *''The Jungle Book '' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park 2'' *''Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jurassic World'' ''K in Alphabetical Order: *King Kong (2005)'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' L in Alphabetical Order: *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''LEGO : Legends of Chima'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''The Lion King '' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''The Lion King (2019)'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning'' *''Littlest Pet Shop (2012 series)'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' M in Alphabetical Order: *''Madagascar '' *''Madagascar Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' *''McJuggerNuggets'' *''Merry Madagascar'' *''Moana'' *''Monster Island Buddies'' *''Monsters Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' *''Monsters We Met'' *''My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic'' N in Alphabetical Order *''Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007)'' O in Alphabetical Order *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Over the Hedge'' P in Alphabetical Order: *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World'' *''Pokémon '' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Prehistoric Park'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Puss in Boots (2011 film)'' ''Q in Alphabetical Order: *Quest for Camelot'' R in Alphabetical Order: *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''Roadside Romeo'' *''Romeo and Juliet : Sealed wih a Kiss'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Rugrats Go Wild'' S in Alphabetical Order: *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Scooby Doo and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek the Halls'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''Sing'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Sonic X'' *''Space Chimps'' *''Space Chimps 2 : Zartog Strike Backs'' *''Star vs the Forces of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''SuperMarioLogan'' *''Surf's Up'' T in Alphabetical Order: *''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go'' *''Teletubbies'' *''A Tigger Movie'' *''Titan A.E'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama Revenge of the Island'' *''Total Drama All Stars'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Turok : Son of Stone (film)'' *''Tweenies'' W in Alphabetical Order: *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs : The Movie'' *''Walking with Beasts'' *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Watership Down (TV Series)'' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''What's New Scooby Doo?'' *''Wild New World'' *''The Wild (2006 film)'' *''Winx'' Club *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' Z in Alphabetical Order *''Zambezia'' *''Zootopia (2016 film)'' Category:Allias Movies